


A Firm Hand Shake

by apckrfan



Category: Adventures in Babysitting (1987)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apckrfan/pseuds/apckrfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darryl walks in to an unexpected situation in Brad's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Firm Hand Shake

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for Pesha who won a month's worth of fics written by me through [www.sweet-charity.net](http://www.sweet-charity.net/) I'll be writing for her during the month of July, with a focus on Silence of the Lambs plus some various stuff. She's been so patient with me during a rather hectic month of real-life issues that I decided to try my hand at this request for her. This will NOT be posted at LiveJournal due to the fact Darryl & Brad are both minors.
> 
> Written in 2007.

Darryl couldn't believe his luck. First, the Playboy featuring the centerfold that looked exactly like Chris Parker and now he'd stumbled across an original tape of Debbie Does Dallas. It was a goldmine and he instantly thought of watching it with his best friend, Brad, even if he wasn't as horny as Darryl was.

Darryl really didn't believe that was the case, just that Brad was more focused on controlling his feelings. Darryl embraced them. It made him stand out, and at their school if you didn't accomplish that right from the start your freshman year you were basically invisible until graduation. He didn't want to be the person people said "Darryl who" about. 

He bound up the stairs after a brief hello to Sara and Mrs. Anderson. Brad was most likely doing his homework, something that Darryl did as little of as possible. Some might wonder why the two were friends. 

He opened Brad's door, not bothering with a knock due to his excitement at sharing his latest prize with his best friend. 

"Oh," he said, feeling himself blush deeply at what he had just walked in on. Brad was sitting on the edge of the bed, the Playboy with the Chris look-alike by his side. That wasn't so bad, it was the fact that his friend's pants were unzipped and he was beating off that gave him pause. 

"You dog," he said finally. "You said you got rid of the magazine." 

"Would you get out of here," Brad said, making an attempt at covering himself up. Only problem was, he was using the Playboy to do it with and all that did was draw attention to what Brad had been doing. 

"Finally realized you're not going to get the real deal, huh?" 

"Like I could compete with the likes of Dan. He's in college!" 

"Yeah," Darryl said with a nod. "But still, you'll never believe what I stumbled upon." 

"You're not going to leave are you?" 

"No, I need to show this to someone." 

Darryl let out a laugh at the pained look on Brad's face when he zipped himself up. He'd been there himself. He wasn't sure if he believed the stories he'd read and heard about blue balls, but he knew it wasn't fun to just stop like that. His mom had almost walked in on him more than once. 

He put the tape in Brad's VCR, made sure the volume was as low as it could be so that Sara or Mrs. Anderson wouldn't wonder what they were watching. He'd seen enough of pornos to know that there was lots of moaning and groaning heard on the soundtracks. 

"Oh my God," Brad said when the movie started. 

"I know, right?! It's Debbie Does Dallas. Can you believe it?" 

"Darryl." 

"I found it in a pile of garbage. Someone was throwing it away!" 

"You pilfer through garbage?" 

"Well, yeah, you never know what you might find. And, hey, this is like the best thing ever." 

Darryl noticed Brad was looking a little uncomfortable. He had to admit, watching a porno with his friend wasn't exactly the way he'd prefer watching one. 

"This isn't exactly a good thing for me to watch after" 

"You didn't cum. You can now." 

"Darryl." 

"Come on, we're both guys. It's not like we don't have anything the other one hasn't seen before." 

"My mom" 

"I locked the door when I came in." 

"But you're a guy." 

"So? It's not like we have to do anything to each other." 

Brad shifted on the bed again and glanced at the crotch of his jeans. "You're going to make me watch the whole thing, aren't you?" 

Darryl smiled wide. "That's the plan." 

"If you tell anyone about this, Darryl, I swear," he said. 

"My lips are sealed," he said, working the zipper on his own jeans. He wasn't gay, he liked girls too much for that, but there was something about knowing his friend was getting off on the movie, too. 

It wasn't quite as effective without the sounds, Darryl found. Lack of sound also left him to concentrate on the sounds Brad made while he beat off. Skin against skin, his eyes closed tight opening them to slits every once in a while to see what the latest scene in the movie was. 

Darryl wasn't sure which turned him on more, watching his friend get off on watching the movie or watching the movie himself. A little of both he guessed. His own hand stroked harder, faster at the sound of Brad's breathing hitch with excitement. Darryl recognized the sound well, even though he wasn't quite there yet. 

He reached with his free hand, touching the tip of Brad's dick. Brad bit his lip to stop himself from crying out, but he didn't push Darryl's hand away. 

"Oh God," Brad murmured. "I always wondered what it would feel like to have someone else do that." 

"Me, too," Darryl admitted. And just like that, Brad returned the favor, taking Darryl's dick in his hand, stroking it. With his eyes closed, he could pretend it was anyone. With his eyes open, he knew that there was no one but Brad he could share a circle jerk experience with and not worry it would be weird between them after. 

Debbie's bazoomba's were jiggling away on the screen as she was getting it from behind, her eyes focused on the screen almost as if she was looking right at them. Watching them jerk one another off. It was too much for Darryl, evidently for Brad, too, because they both came within seconds of one another. White stringy spurts of jism coated the palms of their hands and their fingers while their breathing evened out. 

And Debbie was still going strong. 

They watched the rest of the movie, neither making an effort to zip their pants up until Darryl got up to turn the movie off. 

"What are you going to do with it?" 

"I don't know. My mom will find it if I have it in the house," he shrugged, slipping the tape out of Brad's VCR. "I'll probably toss it in a Dumpster on the way home. I just wanted to say I'd seen it." 

"It was definitely worth seeing," Brad said, standing from the bed. 

Their eyes met and Darryl smiled. "Yeah, it was." 

Brad smiled back. 

"Sorry about barging in on you earlier." 

"It's okay." 

"You should let me borrow the magazine sometime." 

"So you can imagine her?" 

"Dude, she's yours I wouldn't do that to you. But I've got needs and if you've got goods" 

"You can have it," Brad said, picking the magazine up. 

"I'll give it back." 

"That's fine. After watching that movie, I think I have plenty of stuff to use without the magazine." 

"I'll have to go back to that house next week and see what else I can find in their garbage." 

"I can't wait." 

~The End~ 

Story ©Susan Falk/APCKRFAN/PhantomRoses.com 


End file.
